A refrigerator is a device for keeping groceries (e.g., foods) in a fresh or frozen state. Such refrigerator includes a refrigerator main body having a cooling chamber therein, doors for opening and closing the cooling chamber and a refrigerating cycle device for providing cool air into the cooling chamber.
The refrigerating cycle device includes a compressor for compressing a refrigerant, a condenser for condensing a refrigerant by emitting heat, an expansion apparatus for depressurizing and expanding the refrigerant, and an evaporator for evaporating the refrigerant by making the refrigerant absorb peripheral latent heat.
The refrigerator may have a variety of functions for enhancing user's convenience and satisfaction.
As an example, the refrigerator may have an ice making system or apparatus for making and providing ice cubes.
The ice making system may include an ice maker for making ice cubes, and an ice bank located below the ice maker for storing the ice cubes made by the ice maker.
The ice maker may be positioned inside the door or inside a freezing chamber. Also, an ice making chamber for accommodating the ice maker may be positioned in the door or in the freezing chamber.
A dispenser for exhausting ice and/or water without opening the door may be positioned at the door of the refrigerator.
Also, a home bar for allowing a user to take foods out of the refrigerator without opening the door may be mounted at the door of the refrigerator.
The home bar may have a home bar case coupled to the door and forming an accommodation space having a front surface open, and a home bar door for opening and closing the front opening of the home bar case.
The refrigerator may cause so-called dew condensation that a surface of the refrigerator main body and/or door is cooled by cool air and droplets are condensed on the cooled surface.
The refrigerator employs an electric heater for reducing the dew condensation, causing an increase in power consumption.